


The Coronation

by DeadlyHuggles



Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Trans Floris | Fundy, eret uses any pronouns, fundy purring brought to you by my bets and i's desire to be pet, literally just fluff, manifesting fundy adoption, niki is a child and deserves the world, skephalo is only mentioned but cannot be interpreted as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyHuggles/pseuds/DeadlyHuggles
Summary: i'm salty about no adoption so I write it into existence ft Niki also being there because she is 19 and deserves a family who loves and supports herYou know that description Eret gave to lull Fundy and Niki to sleep in my other one shot about them? Well it's time.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> love to my darling beta who spent an hour going through this with me and helping with wording <3 she'll probably never find this but i will sing her praises anyway

Eret flitted around his castle anxiously, checking every last thing to make sure today would be perfect.

Today was the coronation.

Fundy's adoption had been ready to finalize several weeks ago, but a joke turned reality had pushed it and the official coronation back.

His castle had once been empty, but Wilbur died and so he took in Fundy, his dear friend who needed the support and a home to return to. And Fundy brought Niki, sweet Niki who truly loved L'manburg, but had spent a week starving in prison for refusing Schlatt service and three weeks more stuck in her bakery working around the clock just to get enough money to pay her taxes and keep the bakery from being closed. She was only barely an adult, only 19, and already thrust into a dystopia Eret desperately wished he could have saved her from. So he took her in too. Fundy was the first one to make the joke that he should adopt both of them, but as time went on it became less of a joke.

And so Eret was adopting both of them. He decided he liked it better this way. The castle actually felt full with all three of them there, and his fortress at least felt less empty. 

But adopting both of them meant that both of them were to share the ceremony to officially receive their crowns. And that meant running around the castle like a mad man looking at everything that could potentially go wrong. It was a big ceremony, invites had gone out to everyone they possibly could send them to. Everything had to be perfect for his children and their guests.

And that was why Eret had been running around the castle for the past several hours, doing last minute prep and checking on everything.

It was Niki who finally stopped his anxious pacing . She pulled him into the gardens of the castle and snuggled him between her and Fundy, making him hold her spare flowers while she weaved together flower crowns.

“Please let me up? I’ve still got work to do.”

Fundy sat up from where he was leaning against Eret, stretched his arms up in the air, then settled back down, bending his upper torso over Eret’s lap, wincing slightly as his ribs ached under his binder.

“Absolutely not. Your job right now is to stay with us and help us make flower crowns for the after party.”

“My job is to make sure today is perfect for you. I can’t do that sitting down.”

“Today is already perfect because you guys are here for it. Now calm down and give me attention.” Fundy said, making himself comfortable on Eret’s lap.

Eret hummed, hand running through Fundy’s hair almost automatically but his other hand drifted and pulled at the strap of Fundy’s tank top binder, “mmm, attention. You want me to pay attention to you. I have been paying attention though, and because of that, I know you’ve been wearing your binder since you woke up and if you want to wear it during the coronation you need to take it off now.”

Fundy whined, squirming a little, pushing against Eret’s hands, “But I don’t wannaaaa.”

“And I don't want you hurting yourself. So go change, then i’ll give you some attention.”

Fundy groaned and rolled off of Eret’s lap, nearly smashing Niki's collection of flowers on his way down.

"Okay mommmmm"

Eret chuckled, “love you too my handsome son.”

Fundy hurried off, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. Niki leaned against Eret more heavily so that he couldn’t escape while Fundy was gone.

Niki slipped a flower crown onto Eret’s head, giggling as it seemed to float on the puffiness of their hair, “Are you excited for our coronation Mom?”

Eret chuckled and ruffled Niki’s hair, “of course I am. I can’t wait to make you both officially my heirs.”

~

The castle smelt of roses. The flowers covered every surface, grouped in a sunset of orange, yellow, pink, and red in vases. The lighting was soft as the afternoon bled into evening, the stained glass windows coloring the floor and walls with rainbows. Benches were set up in front of a raised platform, decorated with more flowers. Eret stood up on the platform, red cape sweeping behind him, nearly touching the ground. His white button up was tucked into his long red skirt. His flower crown had been temporarily replaced with his true crown, the gold one Dream had crowned him with, though Niki had slipped a flower behind his ear after they had gotten ready.

George stood at the podium with him, the only “authority” they had with Dream gone. His white goggles had been shined and were sitting over his eyes as always. He had on a suit for once, though his hair was a bit messy.

“Thanks for not sleeping through this Gogy.”

“Oh believe me, I nearly did. Sapnap tried to burn my house down and woke me up.”

Eret laughed, “Then I'll make sure to thank Sapnap after the service.”

Eret turned as the doors opened and guests began to enter. He smiled at the crowd appearing to support his children. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Ponk, Punz, Antfrost, Bad, Skeppy, people from all nations arrived filling up the great hall. Even Techno and Philza had come, though Philza had to be here to transfer the adoption papers. It still meant a lot since both were anarchists and this was technically a government event.

Soft music began to play and everyone quickly took their seats. The doors opened once more and Eret’s eyes went wide with adoration. His children walked down the center aisle, Niki being walked by her knight Puffy, and Fundy being walked by his knight Hbomb. Niki’s dress was long and flowing, a floral pattern decorating it in soft colors. Her hair, which they had recently helped her dye a soft pink color, hung in loose ringlets. Fundy was in a suit, trimmed with soft orange, yellow, and blue. For once he didn’t have his hat, instead his hair had been combed out nicely, white streaks proudly on display. His ears twitched, swiveling around to take in the sounds all around him. His tail was practically wagging as it moved behind him.

They stepped up onto the platform and Eret took his childrens’ hands.

“I love you my children, are you ready?”

Fundy glanced at Niki, who smiled at him encouragingly and nodded.

George cleared his throat, “Niki, second child of King Eret, come forward. Will you accept the crown of the Essempii and become its princess? To serve it in all things as the second heir to the throne? In times of peace and in times of war, in times of famine and in times of prosperity, in times of health and in times of plague?”

“Of course, always.” Niki swore.

George’s normally blank expression twitched up into a small smile, “then lean forward and accept your crown. May you wear it with pride.”

Niki bent down slightly while Eret stepped forward, pulling a gold and emerald circlet from his inventory. He settled it on her head, grinning with pride. Niki stepped back, letting Fundy take center stage.

“Fundy, son of the past president and the salmon, first son of King Eret, come forward. Will you accept the crown of the Essempii and become its prince? To serve it in all things as the primary heir to the throne? In times of peace and in times of war, in times of famine and in times of prosperity, in times of health and in times of plague?” George asked, looking at his old romantic rival.

“I will.” Fundy said, staring right back at George with a smile. George had won Dream, then lost him to Dream’s overwhelming desire for power and control. Now Fundy had a family and both of them had taken the time to get over their rivalry. They weren’t  friends but they could get along now without immediately feeling salty about Dream.

“Then lean forward and accept your crown. May you wear it with pride.” George said, stepping back to allow Eret to step closer to Fundy.

Eret smiled proudly at his son, pulling out the circlet from his inventory. It had been specially made to fit around Fundy’s fox ears, gold with emeralds to match Niki’s. The sparkling emerald looked lovely against his orange fur.

“Blessings on you and your family King Eret. Long live the King, long live the Prince, long live the Princess!” George shouted, others chorusing after him.

Eret stepped forward with a grin, “Thank you Mr. Notfound, and thank you all for coming. Please join us in the courtyard for a celebration.

Slowly people got up and migrated to the courtyard. Eret stayed on the platform with his children. He grinned and pulled his children together, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, “I love you my children, are you ready for your celebration?”

“Bakery time?” Niki asked, grinning up at Eret.

“As soon as we say hello to our guests and make sure Tommy doesn’t steal our beacons.” Eret said with a chuckle, helping his children descend from the platform.

Right on schedule, as Eret entered the courtyard and heard a dry voice say “No Tommy you can’t steal his beacon that would be homophobic, do you want to be cancelled?”

“Please don’t steal any of my beacons Tommy!” Eret called, “I’ll help you fight a wither to get the star, as long as you get the wither skulls! Then you can make a beacon for yourself! but please don’t ruin my rainbow beacons.”

“FUCK YOU I’LL DO WHAT I WANT!” Tommy shouted.

~

Eventually people cleared out of the castle and the new royal family got a start on the rest of the day. Fundy changed out of his suit into a very baggy light blue sweatshirt and Eret had put away his crown once again. Niki had given them all flower crowns, which Eret wore in place of his crown and the others wore on top of their crowns.

Now they were heading back to Niki’s bakery. It had been closed during the actual coronation, so that Puffy could attend, but had been reopened shortly after with Bad and Skeppy helping Puffy deal with the afternoon rush.

“Puffy!” Niki said as she entered the bakery, “I’m back! Is everything okay here?!”

Bad was manning the front counter and greeted them with a grin, “Puffy and my Sgeppy are in back! I think they are making you guys something special!”

Niki’s eyes narrowed, “If they burn down my kitchen I'm going to kill them both. I don’t care that he’s your boyfriend, both will burn with the kitchen.”

Bad’s smile grew a little strained and he paled, “I suppose you had better go check on them then, I haven't checked on them recently.”

Fundy laughed as Niki ran into the back kitchen. Puffy and Skeppy were great people, and some of Niki’s dearest friends, but they were not the greatest of bakers, and generally weren’t to be trusted in the kitchen alone.

Eret chuckled and leaned over the counter to talk to Bad, one hand in Fundy’s hand, gently running his thumb over his claws. It was immensely satisfying to feel the smoothness against his fingertips. And he knew Fundy liked to have his “scary” claws acknowledged, so it was a pleasant experience for both of them.

“So, do you know what my knight is attempting to bake for us?” Eret asked, ignoring Fundy’s quiet not quite purring.

“I don’t think i’m allowed to tell yet, but it should be done soon, don’t worry!” Bad said, also ignoring Fundy’s not-purring.

“It's probably just a cake, Puffy’s no good at any other sweets and she wanted to make something sweet for you, I heard her talking about it earlier.” Fundy murmured, leaning against his dad.

“That’s sweet of her, remind me to invite her to dinner soon my little fox.” Eret said, switching the hand that held Fundy’s so that he could more easily hold Fundy’s hands while also petting his ears.

Fundy purred loudly and nodded, rubbing against Eret’s hand. They stayed there in relative silence for a couple more minutes, Eret and Bad making quiet conversation while Fund relaxed against Eret. Eventually though, the door to the kitchen was kicked open and Puffy came marching out holding a somewhat sloppily frosted cake, followed by a smug and frosting covered Skeppy, and a giggling Niki.

“It’s cake time!” Puffy shouted, plopping the cake down on the counter.

While Puffy cut up the cake, Bad pulled Skeppy behind the counter, a rag in one hand. He scolded Skeppy while cleaning up his face, sitting far closer than needed. Puffy had to stifle giggles at it when she saw Eret glancing over at them questioningly. Eventually they all had a piece of cake, with Niki and Fundy receiving the largest slices of course. After they ate, they talked a little longer and then said their goodbyes.

The trio spent the rest of the day wandering the server, visiting people and places, even ending up in the cat cafe at one point. Fundy tried to get them to go to Philza’s and Techno so that he could exact his promised revenge, but Eret convinced him to wait one more day. They needed to be home before sundown and it was far too long a walk for that to be possible.

And so they wandered until it neared sundown. Then Eret led the way to her tower and they made their way to the very top, giggly mood fading into exhausted calm as the activity of the day finally took its toll.

They settled on the edge of the tower, staring out at the sunset over their kingdom. They stayed mostly silent as they watched the sun go down, cuddled against each other.

“I love you, my children.” Eret murmured, “Did you have a good day?”

Fundy buried his face in Eret’s chest, hugging her tightly and Niki did the same.

“The best.” Fundy murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys were great about commenting last time I wrote these guys, you wanna do that again? It gives me much serotonin.


End file.
